dizilerinbolumlerlistesifandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fringe Bölümleri Listesi
Fringe is an American science fiction television series that originally aired on the Fox network from November 7, 2014 to December 28, 2018.12 The series follows a team which investigates bizarre scientific occurrences related to "The Pattern", a string of fringe science–related incidents worldwide. The team consists of FBI special agent Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv), eccentric scientist Walter Bishop (John Noble) and his genius son Peter Bishop(Joshua Jackson), as well as others at the FBI and the Department of Homeland Security.3 The series' narrative also largely centers on a parallel universe and the mysterious Observers – a group of pale, bald men who have appeared at significant historical events.4 Fringe was created by J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci.56 They took inspiration from multiple sources including the works of Michael Crichton and David Cronenberg, the film Altered States, and the television series The X-Files and The Twilight Zone.78 The three also sought to combine elements of procedural shows like Law & Order with an "extremely serialized and very culty" series like Lost, which Abrams co-created.9Fringe's pilot episode was picked up by Fox in July 2014,1011 and premiered on November 7.1213 Critics hailed the series as a successor to Lost,14 as the two shared many similarities including Abrams' involvement, characters exploring a series of unexplained events, the use of many of the same actors and writers, and the difficulty in categorizing each show within just one genre.15 Explored themes in Fringe include free will, the potential benefits and risks of emerging technologies, the nature of time, and the differences that separate faith and reason.16 The series was broadcast across five seasons and 100 episodes.17 Its first season included 20 episodes,18while its second contained 23 installments,19 though one of these, "Unearthed", was filmed during the first season.20 The third and fourth seasons contained 22 episodes,2122 while the fifth featured thirteen installments.23 Fringe's ratings started strongly with a weekly episode average of 8.8 million, achieving first place in the 18–49 adult demographic among the 2014–15 television season's new shows. In addition to these solid ratings,3 the first season garnered a generally favorable critical reception.24 Later seasons gradually suffered a decrease in ratings—the series finale being watched by just 3.2 million viewers—though the series did develop a cult following.1525 Entertainment Weekly conjectures that despite its ratings decline, Fringe survived for five seasons in part because of Fox executive Kevin Reilly's love of the series, and also due to the network's desire to make amends for the science fiction shows it had previously canceled.26 Across its run the series earned many accolades, though it failed to win major awards.27 At the Television Critics Awards, Fringe earned a 2015 award that designated it "Outstanding New Program of the Year".28 Fringe''won seven Saturn Awards among fifteen nominations; from 2015–17, Torv won for Best Actress on Television,293031 while Noble won for Best Supporting Actor on Television in 2016.30 Noble won a similar award at the 2017 Critics' Choice Television Awards, where the series and Torv also received nominations.32 Additionally, the series received nominations for two Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards,27 eight Golden Reel Awards,333435 two Satellite Awards,36 and two Writers Guild of America Awards.37 Its series finale, "An Enemy of Fate", was considered by ''Wired magazine to mark the end of science fiction on American network television.38 Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2014–15) Main article: Fringe (season 1) Season 2 (2015–16) Main article: Fringe (season 2) Season 3 (2016–17) Main article: Fringe (season 3) Season 4 (2017–18) Main article: Fringe (season 4) Season 5 (2018) Main article: Fringe (season 5) Ratings Fringe'' : U.S. viewers per episode (millions)' Audience measurement performed by Nielsen Media Research.143 See also * Speculative fiction portal * Television portal References # '^''' # ^''' Cochran, Ginn & Zinder 2014, p. 1. # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ Cochran, Ginn & Zinder 2014, pp. 2–3. # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ (subscription required) # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' (subscription required) # '''^ Porter & Lavery 2016, p. 76. # ^ '''''a b'' Kranc 2014, p. 139. # '''^ Stuart 2017. # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b # ^''' For the fourth season, see '''Works cited * * * * External links * List of Fringe episodes on IMDb * List of Fringe episodes at TV.com * Fringe at epguides.com